


Pride

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, Under revision
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Tra nove mesi sarà solo inverno e neve, ma non ci pensi: ora vivi e godi. Non t’importa dell’orgoglio della tua razza, perché l’orgoglio che cerchi è tutto qui: tra le sue cosce (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Fictional Dream © 2005 (12 giugno 2005)  
Dragon Ball, Bulma, Vegeta e tutti gli altri personaggi sono proprietà di Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, Star Comics e Mediaset (quali concessionari italiani).  
Nessuna violazione dei succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/45/pride)).

******

 _Esiste un termine che più di ogni altro spiega cosa accada alla coscienza, quando deraglia. Disorientamento.  
Perdita dell’Oriente.   
Di un orizzonte plausibile, di una speranza, di un obiettivo, di una scelta consapevole.   
Esistono tratturi nei quali ci si smarrisce per vocazione. Altri sono trappole aperte dall’incoscienza, altri ancora, abissi in cui perde l’orgoglio.   
Sai bene quale sia il tuo peccato, perché è la cifra in cui sei morto e rinato mille volte. Là, in campi di battaglia desolati, sperduti, intrisi di sangue. Là, dove le tue parole cozzano contro la cacofonia delle armi. Dove la paura è un grido strozzato, o un gelido silenzio. Là, dove il corpo si muove prima ancora dell’intenzione. Là, dove ti vogliono eroe e sei solo un fallito. Là, dove il padrone comanda e lo schiavo obbedisce. Là, in quei meandri che la tua memoria conserva e il tuo cuore tace, l’orgoglio è ciò di cui ti sei nutrito, che hai vomitato, spesso accanto a fiotti di bile e sangue.   
Orgoglio.   
Tutto quello che rimane, del resto, a chi si è visto uccidere un’intera storia.   
È per orgoglio che Freezer ti ha ammazzato e Kakaroth sconfitto. È per orgoglio che hanno provato piacere nello schiacciarti e importi il loro giogo. È per orgoglio, del resto, che cercandoti in uno specchio hai visto un volto che ti ha spaventato: perché il tuo orgoglio era un’ombra nello sguardo e un ghigno eterno. Quella superficie immacolata, invece, restituiva un’espressione quieta e quasi felice. Un’espressione che non doveva appartenerti, perché predicava di una resa sottile agli eventi. Lo specchio non diceva di orgoglio, ma di pace e soddisfazione. Nello specchio c’erano gli occhi troppo azzurri di un bambino e il sorriso di una donna.   
C’erano piaceri quotidiani e comode certezze.  
C’erano poche parole e molte sicurezze.  
C’era la voglia di fermarsi e porre un punto.  
C’era il desiderio di cancellare qualche cicatrice, fissare nell’eternità un sorriso e seppellire un solco della coscienza.  
C’erano notti di sesso e abbracci e perdita.  
C’era una nuova catena, senza gloria e senza futuro. Senza guerra e senza nobiltà. Senza Vejita-sei, i suoi fantasmi scomodi e le sue eredità dolorose.  
Quel cancro putrescente di dolore vivo, in cui avevi creduto di dover marcire, per alimentare in esso la fiaccola del tuo potere, all’improvviso, non esisteva più. Chiunque se ne sarebbe rallegrato, ma non tu.   
Il tuo orgoglio di scimmia.   
Dov’era finito?   
Chi l’aveva ucciso per trasformarti in un uomo?   
Restava l’amore, ma sapeva sempre più di fiele. Sopravviveva l’affetto possessivo e geloso, ma si tramutava in terrore: che fosse la fine di tutto.   
Kakaroth non aveva legami e non aveva limiti e non si piegava a nulla sapesse d’umano.   
Kakaroth non sapeva nulla di Vejita-sei, ma era l’unico lo portasse dentro.   
Kakaroth era morto, ma non gli era bastata: era tornato per porti innanzi al fatto compiuto.   
Il Principe non avrebbe mai vinto la Terza Classe.   
Kakaroth cagava sul tuo orgoglio e poi ti tendeva la mano. Chiamava ‘amicizia’ un lurido schiaffo morale e imponeva a chiunque la sua legge da perdente. Che vinceva: sempre e comunque. L’aveva fatto anche in quell’occasione. Giocavi l’ultima carta dell’orgoglio, svendendolo a un volgare insetto, buono solo a comandare ai fantasmi e agli imbecilli: non t’importava d’entrare in quelle schiere, perché trovare nello specchio quel ghigno allucinato era davvero più importante di tutto.   
Hai perduto ancora: perché l’orgoglio non era solo il grido allucinato della tua violenza su un campo di battaglia, ma era anche fatto degli occhi troppo azzurri di un bambino e del sorriso di una donna.  
Di piaceri quotidiani e comode certezze.  
Poche parole e molte sicurezze.  
La voglia di fermarsi e porre un punto.  
Il desiderio di cancellare qualche cicatrice, fissare nell’eternità un sorriso e seppellire un solco della coscienza.  
Notti di sesso e abbracci e perdita.  
Una nuova catena, senza gloria e senza futuro. Senza guerra e senza nobiltà. Senza Vejita-sei, i suoi fantasmi scomodi e le sue eredità dolorose.  
Per quell’orgoglio era persino giusto e sacrosanto morire. Per quell’orgoglio, forse, diveniva dolce anche il sangue incrostato alle labbra e l’odore ammorbante della carne che brucia e la certezza di un infinito Inferno. Per quell’orgoglio, c’era piacere persino nel credere a un Terza Classe, piegarsi alle sue strategie, afferrare la sua mano, amarlo e odiarlo in silenzio. Capirlo e attraversarlo e condividerlo in un solo corpo.   
Per quell’orgoglio si poteva accettare d’essere salvati e saltare dalla parte giusta della storia, un volta tanto. Per quell’orgoglio si poteva anche tornare indietro, salutare la vita con un sorriso e non con uno sputo e scoprire, all’improvviso, di non sapere neppure più dove trovarlo, l’orgoglio. Persino per ammettere l’incondizionata felicità di un ritorno.  
_   
   
Oltre le tende era ancora estate. Il punto zero si era consumato in un nulla d’istanti. Dal genocidio assoluto al trionfo della luce, era intercorso un intervallo ridicolmente breve.   
Eppure sulla sua pelle era come fossero scivolati eoni. Probabilmente erano particole d’Inferno che s’incrostavano all’anima e lì restavano, contaminandola di schegge fossili. Oppure l’ombra di qualcosa che non gli si addiceva per nulla: rimorso.   
Dalla morte era divenuto persino ridicolmente facile tornare indietro, ma non rendere il conto di un palese fallimento: non solo sul campo di battaglia, quanto in quel qualcosa che seguitava a sfuggirgli e si chiamava _vita_.   
Aveva sbattuto la morte in faccia a un marmocchio. Aveva svegliato la bestia innanzi a Bulma. E ora tornava: rimettendosi alla pietà di un giudizio clemente. Se non era una sconfitta quella, minacciava comunque di somigliarle parecchio.  
 _Perché_ elementari, tangibili e non per questo meno dolorosi: su quell’abbraccio voluto e non cercato, per l’ennesima volta, aleggiava la paura del rifiuto. Poteva invidiare a Kakaroth la faccia tosta di comparire e scomparire come se nulla lo riguardasse, portando stampato in volto il sorriso dell’ idiota fortunato, che la famiglia non metterà mai alla porta, per quanto il suo persistente menefreghismo lo chieda. Poteva imputargli i suoi mille limiti di uomo e cercare per sé l’eccellenza del saiyan. Poteva costringerlo innanzi a uno specchio in cui i loro profili si sarebbero giustapposti sempre con eccessivo difetto. Lo stesso che aveva provato allorché se li era ritrovati davanti, senza sapere cosa dovesse fare.   
Era stato Trunks a cercarlo e Bulma a inventarsi un sorriso con cui mascherare quell’assurdo imbarazzo. Per proprio conto, se aveva provato il brivido della felicità, non era riuscito a riconoscerlo.  
Ma era stato egualmente intenso in modo travolgente. E bello. In un suo contorto modo. Ma infinitamente bello.  
  
Il vento tiepido del mattino faceva oscillare debolmente le tende.  
Presto quella vivida luce l’avrebbe svegliata. Forse sarebbero arrivate le domande dolorose. Forse, il silenzio riposante cui l’aveva abituato.  
Si era voltato a guardarla: quante volte l’ aveva già fatto in quegli anni? Quante volte l’aveva fatto lei?  
Indifeso, scoprirsi studiato e vulnerabile. Un tappeto di segreti svelati ed inquieti. Faceva incredibilmente male, tanto quanto lasciava increduli. E inteneriti: piccole brecce che l’affetto allargava soltanto, come ferite anestetizzate dall’endorfinico umidore di un bacio.  
  
“Posso sapere perché mi stai fissando?”  
“Perché mi piace guardarti, tutto qui. Non posso farlo?”  
“Che ci sarebbe di tanto interessante?”   
_Non un insetto, non un giocattolo, non un trastullo, non un animale. Non una catena. Non un nuovo guinzaglio. No. Eppure in quegli occhi v’era quello e molto altro.  
_ “Vegeta? Posso sapere perché ti stai coprendo? Hai forse freddo?”   
_Sfregi dentro e fuori. Mappe di dolori e allucinazioni e sogni infranti. Non guardare. Non toccare, o avrebbero ripreso a gemere la loro storia disperata.  
_ “Non sono un topo da laboratorio o una delle tue cavie. Non c’è proprio niente da guardare.”  
“Ma sei impazzito o cosa? Come ti salta in mente possa pensare una cosa simile? E togliti di dosso quel lenzuolo. Fammi vedere quanto sei bello.”  
“Bello? Il mio corpo ti pare bello?”   
_Non c’è bellezza senza crudeltà. La tua è tutta negli occhi da lupo braccato e ferito. Non vuoi bellezza, perché sai chi se l’è presa tutta. Ne ha goduto e lasciato lo straccio sudicio. Non ce n’è più, per lei. Oppure semplicemente, non vuoi che la scopra.  
_ “Non dovrebbe? Voi Saiyajin andate forse a letto con chi vi fa schifo?”   
_Nessun tremito, nessuna esitazione. Gioca tra le tue gambe con la sua bocca e con il suo cuore. Il tuo sesso la riconosce, la vuole, la penetra. La Vita diventa qualcosa di concepibile all’improvviso. Il tuo seme cerca una strana eternità fatta d’incontri e non separazioni, questa volta. Quasi non ti accorgi che tuo figlio sta nascendo. In quell’istante. Nel tuo abbandono.  
Tra nove mesi sarà solo inverno e neve. Ma non ci pensi. Ora vivi e godi. Non t’importa dell’orgoglio della tua razza, perché l’orgoglio che cerchi è tutto qui. Tra le sue cosce.  
_   
Non l’aveva voluto.   
Né l’uno, né l’altro. Sarebbe morto per lui. Per l’uno e per l’altro.   
L’amore era un ginepraio ostile, ma quegli occhi erano il frammento di qualcosa che gli apparteneva. Era giovane, ma pieno d’orgoglio. Non era solo la stupidità dell’infanzia: era il coraggio stolido e cieco di un’idea. Non gli importava di vivere e non si poneva domande. Ma sapeva combattere e aveva trovato da solo quella strada.  
Erano i miracoli di un orgoglio diverso da quello che gli apparteneva: forse si chiamava ‘ _forza_ ’ e non ‘ _rabbia._ ’  
Ma cosa poteva saperne? Cosa poteva insegnargli, chi una madre l’aveva conosciuta forse solo nell’odio e un padre nell’indifferenza?  
Chi alla parola _padre_ associava l’orrore annichilente di un mostro biancastro, dal sorriso gelido e sadico del dominatore consapevole? Chi d’orgoglio aveva vissuto, anche quando gliel’avevano fatto succhiare nell’obbrobriosa violenza dell’unica prevaricazione l’avesse distrutto davvero?  
Niente.  
Idiota chi pretendeva il contrario.   
  
Troppa pace. La guardia perennemente abbassata di chi neppure concepisce l’ipotesi di una violenza. Gli somigliava e distavano eoni al contempo. Forse lo amava, ma in un modo che un terrestre non avrebbe mai capito. E forse non era neppure amore, quanto la voglia di dividere un dubbio e chiedergli di sciogliere mille perché: dove si trovasse la fiducia cieca che lo attraversava. Dove si comprasse quell’orgoglio senza spine e senza ombre. Dove s’imparasse a credere alla vita, prima ancora che alla sua negazione.   
Era un bambino, ma c’erano mille saggezze nascoste tra i fili lavanda di quel capino abbandonato. L’aveva abbracciato ed era stato bello. Era stato dolce e tenero e sorprendente. Ma non l’avrebbe fatto ancora: arrendersi alla forza di quel sentimento era come abbassare la guardia per l’ennesima volta. Era rinunciare all’orgoglio che aveva scelto come bandiera: una professione di unicità. Perpetua. O forse no.  
 _Ma non puoi rinunciare alle tue contorte geometrie senza cadere in pezzi. È il prezzo di una ferita antica e di una menzogna che chiami ‘orgoglio.’  
‘Non è una menzogna.’  
Lo è già diventata.  
Non te ne frega più niente. Neppure di Kakaroth. In questi dieci anni, l’unico orgoglio in cui credi è quello d’essere sopravvissuto. Malgrado tutto: ce l’hai fatta.  
  
Ti stringe da dietro e bacia il collo. Le sue dita scivolano sino a dove, troncato, v’è un pezzo della schiatta per cui non ti sei mai arreso. Potreste fare l’amore, anche in questo momento. Anche davanti a vostro figlio, neppure a mostrargli com’è che si concepisce un miracolo. Ma non è quel che volete. Nessuno dei due. Amate il vostro silenzio e i vostri corpi contratti nel buio e nel contorto segreto di un bozzolo in cui il vostro amore viene scaldato e nutrito ogni volta. Amate anche lui, per quel che rappresenta: un orgoglio condiviso, questa volta. Un rosso filo che vi ha tenuti avvinti quando tra la vita e la morte non v’erano più soluzioni compromissorie.  
_   
“Passi in rivista le truppe?”  
“Sono troppo vecchio per fare il soldato.”  
“A vederti, non si direbbe.”  
“Pensa quello che vuoi.”  
“Non ho mai solo guardato. So anche ascoltare.”  
“In quale silenzio sottratto alla tua lingua?”  
“In quello che incateno alla mia. _”  
_   
_Forse il suo orgoglio è anche il tuo._


End file.
